Jane Katarn
Jane was a human female born in the beginning stages of the Roman Wars. When she became a teenager, Jane would join The Jedi Order and become Andres' favorite student. She would participate in several conflicts such as the Purge, Construct Crisis, Victorian Wars, and the Galactic Schism. When Andres was killed and became one with the force, Jane became the new grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Biography Early Life Jane was born during the reign of Roman's Empire, but also when the New Alliance emerged to fight against it's tyranny. Growing up, Jane was fascinated with the fight against the Alliance and the Empire and wished to adventure amongst the stars, but her grandparents didn't want her thinking that way. Jane's parents were killed during the Battle of Sullust in 156 ABY, which only caused her to feel anger and vengeance towards the Empire at such a young age. While life on Dantooine was not exciting, Jane kept up to date on the war as she grew older. She would become idolized with Delta Squad, constantly wishing to meet the heroes of the galaxy every time their name appeared on the Holonet. She also heard of the exploits of Andres Palacios and the Jedi Knights that brought down Roman during the Battle of Maximus Prime. Becoming a Jedi Jane was revealed to be force sensitive after her grandparents told her about her parents lineage when they felt she was old enough. That same year, news of Roman's Empire collapsing at Rakata Prime hit the galaxy, allowing force sensitives to travel freely across the galaxy. Jane was encouraged by her grandparents to become a Jedi at Andres' new Jedi Order on Coruscant, so they paid for her transport and she would become a student of the first class of the Order. During her training, Jane became very good friends with Dexter, who aspired to become a lightsaber specialist. Jane decided to become attuned in all aspects in the force as well as learning lightsaber combat. She would constantly seek guidance from Andres, who was also her master. Jane spent lots of time exploring the Jedi Temple and delving into the Jedi holocron and libraries to learn as many techniques to advance her training. Compared to the other students, Jane and Dexter excelled the most, which pleased Andres greatly. Jane would go on to construct her own lightsaber with a purple focusing crystal and a simple hilt. Jane was one of the first to construct a lightsaber out of the new students. Jedi Purge During the same year, the Sith began to return with the help of Mical as they began to hunt down exiled Jedi and kill some of Andres' students. He forced the masters of his academy to go into hiding once more or killed off. He captured students and turned them to the darkside. Jane became captured by the Sith along with Timothy Knighten and Alvaro. Jane was constantly being tortured to join the darkside but refused every time. Jane became physically weak because of this process. Jane and the others would soon be rescued 4 months later by Andres and Dexter on Kabal where they killed Mical and his Sith with him. Jane and the other two were healed and taken back to Coruscant to properly reunite the order again. From this point forward, Jane improved her force fortitude and lightsaber combat skills. The Victorian Wars The Second Battle of Coruscant Jane continued to train under Andres with her fellow students on Coruscant following the reconstruction of the New Jedi Order. During a training session Coruscant was under siege by the Imperial Remnant, now under the control of Victoria Correa. The Jedi Temple was one of the first targets of the Imperial attack, but Jane and her fellow students protecting the temple from bombing runs by combining their force energy into a shield. Jane managed to by enough to time for the Jedi students to evacuate while Jane and the other Jedi Knights went out to protect the New Republic Embassy nearby. The Jedi were separated into teams that were tasked with gathering any critical personnel and getting them to safety until the Imperial Attack was over. The Jedi were successful in their task, but the Embassy suffered massive casualties from a sudden attack from a Star Destroyer strike within the living quarters of the palace. In the explosion, James Prim and Rose Moonwood were killed. Jane felt guilt for not being fast enough to react and save everyone in the building, but Andres taught her a lesson about "casualties are inevitable in war". Battle of Crescendo Jane and the Jedi were called by the action very quickly after Victoria made her next attack on the Republic's capital on Crescendo. By the time Jedi strike teams arrived to the fight, the planet was being decimated by orbital bombardment and ground assault. Jane kept her composure and fought valiantly during the ground battle, saving many troopers lives and using force healing to keep soldiers alive to fight longer. In the trenches, the Republic and Jedi faced off against lots of heavy artillery, most of which were AT-ATs. Jane was nearly killed by incoming laser blast from one of the walkers, but she was saved in the knick of time by her best friend Dexter. It wasn't until moments later when the Jedi and Republic commanders ordered a retreat from the planet, but Jane was stubborn to leave after realizing Andres had gone missing. Dex accompanied her during their search for Andres on the battlefield and were able to find him while he was mourning his old friend Erik Rand. The three Jedi evacuated with everyone else shortly after. Jane was relieved that not many Jedi were killed during the battle, but her first large scale battle left her feeling frightened and worried for future battles to come. The Helldropper A new threat that was posed the Jedi would be Captain Dellian of the Correan Empire and his plot to destroy Jedi strongholds across the galaxy. The Jedi Order considered this high priority and sent the most skilled Jedi in learning about the Imperial's movements and planned targets. Jane, Dexter, and Andrew Quinn raided an Imperial lab on Korriban that was being used to study enhancement of force abilities to Victoria's army of new dark Jedi warriors. The three Jedi were ambushed by the dark Jedi, but Dexter became injured in the fight. Seeming hopeless, the Jedi believed they were trapped, until Quinn used to the force to call out to anyone in the New Republic to help them. Sapphire Squadron, led by Jax Daemon, arrived to rescue them. The Jedi informed the Republic of the Empire's plans and hunted down Captain Dellian, who was in charge of the incoming assaults. Within the next few days, Dellian's fleet attacked Dantooine to destroy the academy there, but with the combined efforts of the Jedi's power and Sapphire Squadron, the Jedi repelled the attack and saved the academy. Jane and Jax Daemon snuck aboard the Helldropper during the chaos and when the ship jumped to attack their next target, Kabal, they would be there to stop it. The two were stranded in the ship until they could for reinforcements, so they fought through the ship to open communications. Jane fought several dark Jedi while Jax provided cover fire for her. Jax became injured when a dark Jedi hit him was a lightsaber strike to the leg, so Jane had to carry him, even though he insisted she leave him there. When they got to the communications center and contacted New Republic forces, Jane sabotaged the ships defenses and by the time the orbital drop pods were released the New Republic arrived and destroyed the ship. Jane and Jax escaped to the surface and healed until Dexter and other Jedi arrived to help. The ground attack destroyed many Jedi Temples and villages from the Orbital drop pods and bombings. Amidst the fighting, Dark Jedi engaged the Jedi, one of which targeted Jane especially. His name was Lord Ken and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. The two fought until the very end of the battle, but Jane was able to win by trapping him in rubble of crumbling temple before she returned to the fleet above. The Imperials were defeated and the Jedi Order survived the attempted slaughter. Jane attended to Jax's wounds further and while she did this, she began to feel attraction towards him. Jax Daemon and Further Adventures Jane would be apart of several operations across the Outer-rim territories for most of the war. She would work closely with Jax Daemon, who she grew feelings for, and other members of Delta Squad on several occasions. Because of her missions surrounding criminal underworld settings, Jane was taught many skills by Jax that included piloting, shooting, and gambling. During a mission to New Cov, she had to use these new skills in order to gain information regarding Victoria's movements and criminal involvement in the war. They worked with the Rogue Dozen closely to track down any organizations that were allying with Victoria to smuggle or build new weapons. On Desevro; Jane, Jax, Hanhar, Olivia Moonwood, and Gavin Donall discovered Supply lines on the planet and other worlds such as Tatooine that were supplying the Empire with modified ships and weaponry. The crew destroyed the supply depots and relayed information regarding Tatooine with the Rogue Dozen, who also found similar information. The crew wasn't free yet; they now had to break through a pirate/Imperial blockade that was stationed in response to the damage the crew made. The Vertibird was impounded during their time on Desevro and they had to work together to steal it back. Jane and Jax pretended to kiss each other when they were almost caught at the starport gates. The crew continued to sneak into the compound, take back the Vertibird and break the blockade through Jax's piloting skills. Jane used a small variation of battle meditation to ease their escape past the Star Destroyers and swarms of TIE fighters. When they broke free, they jumped to lightspeed and escaped. Jane and Jax knew they had feelings for one another after the mission, but Jax would go on to fight in the Cargo Rush on Tatooine with Delta Squad a few days later. After learning about Bruce's injuries during the Cargo Rush and Jax's danger, Jane spilled her feelings out for Jax and the two were now in a relationship. The Dark Council Crisis A threat in the form of the Dark Council, would go one to join the war and cause problems for the Jedi Order. After a devastating loss at the Jedi Libraries on Ossus, Jane would once again be fighting against Dark Jedi and New Sith on the battlefield. During the Battle of Ossus, Jane developed a rivalry with Alora, another female force user who was a powerful in the dark side. Jane chased Alora all across the core for several weeks before the two had a showdown on the planet Tython, which was lost by the Republic and Jedi records for centuries. Jane and Alora fought in an intense duel that Jane nearly lost, but pulled through in the end. The two fought atop a Jedi ruin in the forests and Jane used the power of the lightside surrounding the planet to defeat Alora by killing her with her saber. Jane reported back the Jedi Council following her duel and charted Tython as a new location for the Jedi to establish academies and libraries. In the next few years, the Dark Council was defeated by the Jedi for the most part. Although this was a massive victory for the Republic, they wanted to give the Imperials a false sense of victory, so they began hiding. When Victoria was assassinated by Mandalore the Supreme, the war officially ended and the Republic returned from their false hiding and took control of the galaxy once more. Jane and Jax would spend time together, advancing their relationship and becoming married after the war's end. Jane also was promoted to Jedi Master when she returned to the academy on Dantooine by Andres, who felt she should have been promoted years ago, but the war obstructed their plans. Jane would become a member of the Jedi Council as well. The Galactic Schism The Third Jedi Purge Years later when Andres' son was seduced by the darkside, Darth Krant initiated a purge on the Jedi on Coruscant and on Dantooine. During the fight on Coruscant, many Jedi were slaughtered, including Jane's best friend Dexter. Dexter's death caused Jane great anguish and she did not know how to go on after losing her best friend. When the academy on Dantooine was attacked, Jane temporarily tapped into the darkside to kill several Imperials, but calmed herself once she escaped with other Jedi Knights. The Jedi Council agreed upon going into self-exile until the time was right to fight back against Krant because he was immensely powerful in the force, with the only person to contend with him being Andres. Jane painfully said goodbye to her husband Jax before she went into hiding on Rhen Var. The planet was a quaint sanctuary for Jane to practice her skills and meditate, but during her stay, her starship broke down from the cold, so she would be stuck unless she could contact someone through the force. When Andres was killed by Krant on Rakata Prime, Jane could feel his demise through the force, but Andres appeared to Jane through the force telling her that there was still hope to save the galaxy. Jane waited for months until Cody Prim and Timothy Knighten found her on Rhen Var and asked her to join the fight. Although Jane felt it was not time for the Jedi to return, she was convinced soon after and helped train Cody until the New Republic could arrive to rescue them. Darth Tritum found the Jedi and attacked Rhen Var with a fleet and ground invasion forces, but the Jedi defended themselves by using the force to destroy artillery and kill stormtroopers. Tritum fought Cody and nearly killed him, but Jane saved his life. The two would now duel and Jane would win against Tritum by knocking him unconscious. When the New Republic arrived to save them, the Jedi took John back to the Republic base on Comkin, turning him back to the lightside in the process. Jane, Timothy, Cody, and John would make it their top priority to reunite the Jedi now that they had John on their side. Over the next year, Jane would travel to different locations that she felt strong connections to the force and was able to find many students still alive. She returned them to the Republic and within the next few months, the New Republic and the Jedi were ready to fight Krant at the heart of his empire. Battle of Ignis II Once the fleet arrived at Ignis II and the fight began, Cody was captured by Krant aboard the ''Rebirth, ''which used as a lure for the Jedi. A strike team consisting of Jane, Jaden Moonwood, Rana Tel, and John infiltrated the ship and confronted Krant in his throne room. The Jedi were ultimately disarmed and wounded (and Jaden dead), with Jane lasting the longest against Krant. John was the last one standing and he was able to sacrifice himself by throwing himself and Krant down a chasm that surrounded the throne room. With Krant dead, the Jedi were rescued by Republic soldiers who captured the ship for the Republic after the Imperials surrendered. A funeral for Jaden and John was held on Ignis II's surface and now the Jedi could return to the galaxy once again. Becoming Grandmaster Now that the future of the Jedi was secure, the death of Andres paved way for Jane to step up to becoming grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Her skills with a lightsaber and her immense power and knowledge of the force landed her the role and worked very hard to rebuild what Andres had started. Jane began with rounding up all the Jedi that had gone into hiding after Krant's purge, who had not heard of the Ignis Empire's defeat at Rebirth Station. Jane searched for new locations for the new academy that the C.I.L. could not find, so she selected Alaris Prime. The New Republic helped construct new structures for the academy, but the Jedi largely used ancient temples. Cody Prim joined the order as well and became a member of the New Jedi Council. Jane continued the teachings of Andres and made sure to follow his philosophies in memory of his sacrifice he made to the Jedi. Sometime after the academy was underway, Jane traveled back to Rakata Prime to recover Andres' cloak and lightsaber. She would donate his gear to the Galactic Museum on Coruscant and create a statue of him in the Alaris Prime temple. On a few occasions, Andres would appear to Jane as a force ghost and teach her abilities that he had learned when he was alive, but forgot to teach her. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Skills Jane was extremely talented with the blade, being able to contend with Darth Krant for several minutes and take on hoards of Dark Jedi during the Victorian Wars. Her preferred form was form IV, Ataru, but she also implemented other forms into her own personal style that was fierce and unpredictable. Force Abilities Although Jane did not invest a lot of her time in force training, she was still capable of many feats that were quite rare for the Jedi in the order. Jane's standout ability that was feared during the Victorian Wars was battle meditation, which boosted the moral of allies and cemented doubt into the enemy. Her power took lots of energy and concentration, so she did not use this in every engagement, but when she did the New Republic won their fights. Jane was also capable of Tutaminis, being able to absorb force lightning in her palms during her duel with Alora on Tython. Lightsabers Jane only ever wielding one lightsaber, which was a simple long hilt with a purple colored blade. She built her saber on Coruscant late into her first year at the Temple and her feat impressed Andres. She would use this lightsaber for the remainder of the her career across countless adventures and battles. Relationships Dexter Dexter was Jane's first and best friend when she joined the Jedi Order on Coruscant. The two would often adventure around the Temple, discovering secrets and staying late into the night learning about galactic events from the holocron. The two fought alongside one another across several battles during the Victorian Wars. When Krant and his Dark Council attacked the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Dexter was killed by Krant in a lightsaber duel. Jane was filled with anger and remorse after learning about his death and would never fully recover from the pain. Andres When Jane's father died during the Battle of Sullust, Jane did not have anyone besides her grandparents as parental figures. When she became a Jedi and the apprentice to Andres, she found a father figure in him and he saw her as his daughter. The two had a great bond with one another and would teach other new things about the force and about themselves as people. Andres commonly referred to her as his favorite student that he had ever trained and considered her family. Jax Daemon Jax and Jane met by circumstance after he saved her and Dexter on Korriban. Jane felt attracted to him from the moment she saw him, but didn't realize how much she cared for him until later on in life. The two developed a great friendship while on missions together across the Outer-rim territories and the two had mutual feelings of love towards each other. When Jax and Jane pretended to kiss on Desevro to hide from stormtroopers, the two realized that they wanted to be together and after Jax's mission from Tatooine, the two entered a relationship. The two would go on to marry each other towards the end of the Victorian Wars. Jane became pregnant and had a son named James, but she left him in the care of Jax after the next Jedi Purge came around. When Krant was defeated, Jane returned to her family and would spend time with them when she was not at the Jedi Academy.